Time Junction/Episodes/The Case Of The Missing Cube
(Fandom original series logo) (we see Sagume in her nurse's suite, spraying carbolic acid onto everything) Sagume: (humming "Reverse Ideology" from Touhou 14) (banging on the door. Sagume stops humming to open the door, revealing Owain) Sagume: Hello. What brings you here? Owain: I fell down the stairs. Severa thinks that I broke every bone in my body... Sagume: Most unlikely. (eerie silence) Sagume: I'm going to have to sterilise this entire suite before I can treat you. Sorry... (Cut to the middle of the night. A portal emerges in one of the hallways and two shadowy figures emerge from it.) Agent N: Now, according to my scanner... Yes. This is where the cube is located. Agent K: How could it end up here? Agent N: That's a question for later. We need to retrieve it before it falls into the wrong hands - the hands of the enemy, specifically. Agent K: Agreed. There's no time to waste. (The shadowy figures sweep along the hallway, finally stopping at Lemon's room.) Agent K: This is the place? Agent N: Correct. (Agent N grabs the door handle, but pulls their hand back) Agent N: It's locked. We need to find a way in... (A roombot scurries down the hallway) Roombot: NIGHT SHIFFFFFFT! NIGHT SHIFT, NIGHT SHIFTY SHIFTY SHIFFT! (Cut to a damaged Roombot collapsed on the floor. ???? rummages through the Roombot and pulls out a keyring.) Agent N: Found it. (The two enter the room. Then, transition to the morning, where Miroir is seen waking up) Miroir: Ugh... why do those Roombots act so eccentrically? (Miroir gets out of bed, then looks down the corridor. Here, he sees Lemon, walking about in a state of panic) Miroir: Hey... Lemon doesn't have his cube with him. (Lemon approaches Miroir) Lemon: Miroir! Have you seen my cube anywhere? Miroir: No... Lemon: Ok... I'll keep looking. Please tell me if you find it! (Lemon searches the hallway, finally coming across a pool of ink) Lemon: What's this? I don't renember seeing this puddle yesterday... Better keep looking. (Lemon keeps searching the hallway before he enters DJ Octavio's store) DJ Octavio: Hey there! What would you like to buy today? Lemon: Have you seen my cube anywhere? DJ Octavio: Unfortunately not... However, I installed a new vending machine last night. Feel free to buy a bottle of water to hydrate you on your search. Lemon: You installed a vending machine? (DJ Octavio nods) Lemon: I suppose it wouldn't hurt to get some water... (goes over to the vending machine and places a coin in there) ...hmm, this is taking a while. Maybe it doesn't accept chocolate money? (we then see Sagume with Owain, who has been almost completely covered in bandages) Sagume: You haven't broken every bone in your body. Owain: That's good. Sagume: In fact, you haven't broken a single bone, although you are rather badly bruised. Owain: What should I do? Sagume: Stay here for some time, then spend some time at the hot spring, then go back here so I can check your bruising. Owain: That's an awfully specific plan... (Sagume, meanwhile, goes over to the radio, sprays some more carbolic acid on it and turns it on) Alm (from the radio): Breaking news - one of our Roombots has been dismembered during the night. Not to mention, its keyring has gone missing. This likely means that an intruder has their hands on some of the hotel's keys, which could lead to a complete catastrophe if we're not careful. Celica (from the radio): In later news, one of the residents, Lemon Cookie, has lost his special cube and is on a frantic search to find it. Could these two incidents be connected somehow? (meanwhile, Lucina and Inigo are playing Umi Naka Jinsei Kenen together) Lucina: Alright, I'll play the Half-Dragon Surfer, whose special ability allows me to draw a single card from my discard pile. (Lucina draws a card. Inigo plays a card) Inigo: I'm going to play Celestial Rain, which will raise the tide line and lower your surfer's attack power. Lucina: To counter that... (plays a card) ...I play Shoot the Moon, which brings the tide line down to the lowest level. (Meanwhile, Brainz is helping Lemon Cookie look for his cube) Brainz: I think we've searched all of the floors now... Lemon: But it has to be somewhere in the hotel! The only way to get out of the hotel is through diemensional rifts, which only appear at night! Brainz: Wait... You said you found a puddle of ink by your room, right? Lemon: Yes! I swear it wasn't there yesterday... Brainz: And the thief attacked a Roombot, dismantling it and stealing it's keyring? Lemon: Yes... Brainz: Last time I checked, the Roombots' inner workings were so complicated that it would take extremely advanced tools OR a large number of limbs to dismantle one... Do you see where I'm going with this? Lemon: No... Brainz: Hasn't somebody we know just installed a vending machine with no means of powering it? Lemon: *gasp* Octavio! (Meanwhile, Seija is at Octavio's shop, taking a record and then leaving. Lemon then walks into the shop) Lemon: Hello. Octavio: Have you come for more water? Lemon: No... Octavio: Perhaps you've come to buy a record. Lemon: I've come to ask something about a cube. Octavio: The cube that you've been looking for? Lemon: Yes. I have reason to believe that YOU were the one who stole it. Octavio: Uh, why would you think that? Lemon: The puddle of ink I found by my room - you're the only one in the hotel that can produce ink. Octavio: That's true, but I wasn't anywhere near your room last night! Lemon: You attacked a Roombot, dismantling it with your tentacles! Octavio: I didn't do that, I swear! Lemon: And the new vending machine you just installed! It's powered by my cube! Octavio: That's not true! (Lemon walks over to the vending machine and opens a compartment. He pulls out his cube and shows it to Octavio.) Lemon: Then what's THIS? Octavio: Okay, you're right... I DID steal your cube. I'm surprised you've only just noticed it was missing... Lemon: What? Octavio: I stole it last week and replaced it with a decoy. Lemon: Why would you do that? Octavio: I took it for your own safety! There are people out there. Dangerous people who want that cube. I knew that they would come here to steal it from you so I took it and replaced it with a decoy, which they've now taken. There should be some time until they realise it's fake... In that time, the hotel needs to increase its security. Lemon: I see. Can I have it back? Octavio: *sigh* Did you just listen to anything I said? Lemon: Yeah. Thanks for telling me. (Lemon takes the cube and exits. As he does, he comes across Miroir, who is wearing his laser headgear) Miroir: Lemon? Is that... Lemon: Yes, I got my cube back. Miroir: From the looks of things, DJ Octavio could have been the one who stole it... Lemon: He was, but he stole it for a good reason. Miroir: Hmm... is it okay if I look at the cube? Lemon: Be my guest. (Miroir takes the cube, and notices a symbol on one side) Miroir: This symbol... it's the symbol of the Entities. Lemon: The Entities? Miroir: They're some kind of divine beings who keep their power in special cubes... Lemon: You're suggesting that my cube belongs to the entities? Miroir: Yep. Lemon: ...and that the electricity it makes is actually god-like power? Miroir: I guess so. Lemon: Hmm... Miroir: On a different note, remember how you said that Octavio stole the cube for a good reason? Lemon: I do. Miroir: I think he must have been aware of those people who stole the cube... Lemon: Yeah. He knows more than we think he does... Miroir: What else did he say? Lemon: He said the hotel needed to increase its' security. Miroir: We should talk to the staff about that. Maybe something that could block out external portals? Lemon: That could work. Maybe upgrade the Roombots' exteriors to prevent more dismantling? Miroir: Perhaps. Not to mention, we need someone to run the night shift at the front desk to reduce the chance of intruders. Lemon: We learned that the hard way with Seijou, didn't we? Miroir: Yes, but they didn't do anything about it. Lemon: Honestly, this may be a great hotel, but its security really needs improvements... Miroir: Yeah... (pause) Wait. Those people stole the fake cube from Octavio... how much longer until they figure out that it's a fake and come back to get it back? Lemon: I can't tell. We're in separate timelines, and chances are they'll take forever to find a way back to the hotel... Miroir: You're right... (meanwhile, Lucina and Inigo are still playing Umi Naka Jinsei Kenen) Lucina: ...and to end my turn, I play the Lurking Kraken, which allows me to drown your Sea-Walker. Inigo: Okay... I'll counter that by playing a card face-down... Lucina: Not so fast. The coral environment I played forces you to play all cards face-up. Inigo: Alright. (flips the card over) The Invisible Whirlpool. If one of us raises the sea level, this card will allow me to drown any of your cards. Not to mention, I can play another Celestial Rain card to raise the water level, letting me take away your Lurking Kraken right awa- Lucina: Not so fast. I have a Comet Shower in place, which will weaken every card in your hand should you activate a spell card. Inigo: Ugh... how did you come to be so good at this? Lucina: It takes a lot of practice. I could teach you, if you'd like. Inigo: Okay... (credits play) (meanwhile, at a mysterious building built into a mountain. Agents N and K are standing in an elevator) Agent K: (fiddling with cube) What a piece of cake... Agent N: Another cube in the Sapphire's possession. The leader will be happy with us this time! Agent K: Unlike the last time, where we accidentally destroyed a large part of Sector C... Agent N: Or the time when we messed up the leader's office because one of your bombs malfunctioned... Agent K: We don't have the best reputation... Agent N: But this cube will change everything! Agent K: Say, shouldn't this one have electric powers? Agent N: I think so... Maybe we just haven't activated them yet. Category:Time Junction